That crazy night
by maxjohnsonisawesome
Summary: Harry Potter is walking in the woods one random night for detention and comes across a strange girl. What will happen?
1. part 1

Chapter 1

Of course Harry got detention from Snape again. All he wanted to do was make out with Ginny tonight but got stuck in the forbidden Forest doing detention, of course it could have been worse, he was serving detention with Hagrid and this was nothing compared to detention a year ago with that ugly, toad faced Umbridge. Ughhhh! That was terrible. How long Harry had been walking he didn't know. He even forgot what Hagrid asked him to do, something about his half brother. Hagrid wasn't with Harry at the time because he was too busy dealing with a couple of first years who tried to set of some fireworks from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop. Harry kept on walking and eventually didn't even feel like he was in the forbidden forest. Suddenly he saw a girl with brown hair who looked lost and really just paranoid.

"Umm, hi are you lost?" Harry said.

"Who are you and what district are you from?!" said the strange girl back; she looked extremely violent.

"Uhhh… district 9 ¾ 's" Harry said as a joke not knowing what she meant by that at all, but the girl didn't laugh one bit. Okay maybe this girl has hardly any humor like Hermione.

"Okay are you first year that's gotten lost?" although she definitely did not look like a first year, it was the only explanation for some random lost girl to be out here. It was only him and first years serving detention out here tonight.

"What are you talking about first year?" she replied looking extremely confused.

Okay maybe this girl had a memory charm out on her. "Okay just come with me and I'll take you back to the castle."

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she took out her muggle weapon. Harry quickly to out his wand and replied "Who are you?"

She replied back "Katniss!"

**AN: Here it is the first part of this story and the first thing I've published! Yay!**


	2. part 2

**AN: Hey guys so I wrote this in detention after school on Friday. Yeah this is starting to get really messed up but I hope it makes you guys laugh have fun.**

Part 2

Okay so now Harry knew her name, that was a start. "So Katniss, I'm just going to walk you back to the castle so we can figure out what's going on" suddenly Harry got a very eerie feeling he couldn't describe. Then he heard a huge scream and saw a pale brunette girl who looked his age come running out of the woods. To tell the truth she looked like a less hot version of Katniss.

"Who the hell are you?" said Harry; he had never seen her before.

In the most monotone, emotionless voice she said "I'm Bella Swan… there's… like a creepy guy out there like… really creepy." She sounded like she was struggling on every word she said. It was at this point Harry wondered if the creature she saw in the woods had the power to take away intelligence.

"Um… okay, well can you describe what you saw?" Said Harry, wondering if the girl was completely mental.

"Well I know it's not a werewolf and it's not a vampire." She said.

"Great that narrows it down to almost anything" said Harry.

"Yeah I know it's not a vampire because I'm dating one and it's not a werewolf because werewolves are really good looking" she told Harry.

"Right…" said Harry. As soon as Harry heard werewolf he thought about Professor Lupin and as soon as she said good looking Harry tried to get a mental image out of his mind.

It was at his point Katniss looked extremely confused and she looked like she wanted to slap Bella.

"Okay just describe what you saw!" she screamed at Bella.

"Oh my god you're so harsh… anyways he was super tall with like really long arms and I think he was wearing a tuxedo." She said again in a monotone emotionless voice.

"What!?" said Harry and Katniss union and suddenly Harry felt a huge chilling sensation again and saw a shape of a man distant in the forest that fit Bell's description.

"Oh shit" he said and they started running as fast as they could, although Bella more looked like an injured dog trying to run. "What the hell was that!?" screamed Harry.

"That was what …I was telling you about…" said Bella again who again seemed to struggle getting out every word.

Then Katniss said "It's going to be a long night." Harry could tell she was going to be right.


	3. part 3

**AN: Sorry it took me awhile to write this. I wrote part of this during my lunch period and part of this in the homework center because I didn't do my math homework again. Oh well, here it is.**

When Harry finally felt he was safe he stopped running and sat down.

"What was that?" said Harry.

"That's like… the thing I was telling you about" said Bella.

"Okay then, well we need to find a way to get out of here and back to Hogwarts but I'm still very confused, why are you two here?" asked Harry.

"Well I can't remember how I got here…" said Katniss, "I remember running trying to escape something, but I can't remember what that something was or why I was trying to escape it. Every time I try to remember my mind just goes blank. Why are you out here?"

"I'm a student at Hogwarts; it's a school near here. I got detention and I was serving it out here" said Harry.

"That's a strange school of yours to have you be serving detention in a forest" said Katniss. That's when Harry realized that Bella and Katniss were muggles, which meant they had no clue about the magical world.

"Yeah it is kind of strange" said Harry.

"Do vampire go to… your school" said Bella as she was looking at Harry's feet and deciding for some reason not to make eye contact with him.

"Um no" said Harry.

"Oh you probably do…you probably just don't recognize them. They're probably like the… most beautiful people at your school" said Bella really struggling to get out the last five words.

"No I'm pretty sure we don't have any vampires at our school and I'm pretty sure I would know if we did" said Harry thinking that he should have pushed Bella onto the ground and have let that thing in forest get her.

"Whatever you say-"

"Bella" said Katniss

"What?"

"Shut up, also Harry we should keep on walking."

"Yeah" agreed Harry. As they kept on walking Harry's mind was full of questions like why these people were here and how they got here, how they were going to get of this forest when Harry had no clue where he even was in the forest, what was that thing in forest and stuff like that. He was also still very confused about Katniss; she didn't seem like any muggle he knew she was different somehow but he couldn't describe it.

"So Katniss you honestly don't remember anything?" asked Harry.

"Not anything that led me here, of course I remember who I am and where I live" she said.

"Oh okay"

"Hey guys I think we need to run again" as Bella pointed deep into the forest and they saw that strange figure. So again they began running to escape it.


	4. part 4

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took a while but I've been busy with the holidays, I got a mini motorcycle for Christmas and I've been pretty bust riding it, anyways enjoy this bros.**

As the three of them kept on running Harry could only wonder how he got himself into this mess. If only he hadn't got detention or wondered out so far into the forest maybe he could have been safe in his bed right now or maybe he could have been kissing Ginny or something.

"I think we're okay again" said Katniss.

"Great" said Harry.

"Okay, I don't know what that thing is but we need to kill it before it kills us" said Katniss.

"Why can't we just get a person to kill it for us, I mean that's how I've been getting through my life…" said Bella who had scrapes all over herself from tripping so much while she was running.

"Really Bella, who can we get out here to kill it for us, if you haven't noticed no one is out here, it's just us" said Katniss who again was really annoyed.

"Okay guys before we start hunting whatever it is out there I think we need to figure out how we all got to be here in the middle of nowhere, now we all know Katniss can't remember how she got here and I got detention and had to serve it out in the woods but Bella, how the bloody hell did you get here?" said Harry.

"Well I'm not exactly sure…like one day I was driving to school in my old ugly truck that my dad got me to try and buy my feeling… and make himself feel better for basically ignoring me my whole life, and then out of nowhere something like hit my truck and me drive off the road. Then I hit a tree and everything went black and I woke up and I was here" said Bella.

"Okay so neither of you two knows how you got here?" asked Harry.

"I guess so…" said Bella.

"This is really weird and definitely not a coincident, something's going on here," said Katniss, "but Harry you know how you got here."

"Maybe I'm not supposed to be here" said Harry.

"Harry do you have any enemies?" asked Katniss.

"More than I can count" said Harry. "Do you have any enemies?"

"A couple," said Katniss. "What about you Bella?"

Harry could only wonder what Bella's response could be. He didn't think she could be smart enough to really do anything to get any powerful people to hate her but then again she was pretty stupid and it wouldn't surprise him if her stupidity lead her to day something that could piss someone off.

"Yeah I do have some vampires who really hate me" said Bella.

"Okay so we all have people who want us out of their lives, we'll maybe they all have something to with this…" said Katniss.

"They could..." said Harry as her saw Katniss raise her bow and shoot at something behind him.

"Harry we need to run!" said Katniss as they all took off running back into the forest to find another place to rest.


	5. part 5

**AN: Hey guys I hop e you just enjoy this and it makes you laugh**

When Harry, Katniss and the other brunette pale girl that Harry could care less about finally found safe place they stop and collapsed on ground once again.

"My arrow didn't work against him! It should have hit it, that thing should be dead right now!" said Katniss angry. "This is awful, we have no clue where we are, we have stalker creature in the forest and, that creature can't be killed!"

"Well actually I think we're still in the forbidden forest" said Harry.

"The what?" said Bella who stopped panting for a second to say this.

"This forest is right next to my school" said Harry.

"Ohhh, and students probably aren't allowed to go into it because it's called the forbidden forest right?"

"No Bella I'm sure the school calls the forbidden forest because everyone's allowed to go into it" said Katniss sarcastically.

"That doesn't make sense" said Bella not getting the sarcasm.

"So Harry can you get us out of this forest?" asked Katniss.

"I don't know, I can try but I usually don't go walking around the here and to be honest I have no clue where we are in the forest" said Harry.

"Wait I'm confused so why do they call the forbidden forest?" said Bella still contemplating the name.

"Guys we should probably keep on walking" said Katniss, "Hey Harry what's that weird stick you carry in your pocket?"

"Well- " said Harry but he was cut off because right in front of him was a huge, giant spider. Katniss immediately took out her bow and started shooting at it but it only seemed to make the spider angrier and made the spider move towards them. As it kept inching forward Katniss realized that her arrows weren't doing anything and put her bow away and started to inch backward.

"Guys you need to do something it's coming closer!" said Bella who was hiding behind both of them.

Harry took out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" And with a quick swish and flick the spider collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry how did you do that?" asked Katniss.

"Well this is my wand," said Harry "and I have it because I'm a wizard, and I use magic. The school I go to is Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."

"Wait wizards and witches exist?" asked Katniss.

"Of course they do and vampires and were wolves exist too" said Bella.

"Yeah we exist we just try to keep it a secret from non magical people which is probably you don't know about us" said Harry.

"I could tell you were different, at first I thought you were a vampire but it doesn't surprise that you're something else" said Bella.

"How could you think I was a vampire?" asked Harry.

"You have super pale skin" said Bella.

"Yeah but so do you and let's not forget I didn't try to eat you" said Harry.

"You could be a vegetarian vampire" said Bella.

"Right guys this is great but let's get back on track," said Katniss, "so now we know Harry's a wizard, Harry," she said as she turned to talk to him, "do you know anything that could stop that stalker thing?"

"Well if we find him again I could always use the stupefy spell on him."

"Great then let's go find him" said Katniss.

"Wait now we're going to go find the thing that trying to kill us?" said Bella.

Katniss replied and said, "Normally I would never say this but, we're going to kill it before it kills us."


	6. part 6

**AN: Hey sorry this took a while, I've been really sick and trying to get over the flu but here it is.**

Now that Katniss knew Harry was a wizard Harry decided to tell Katniss about Voldemort and how he wanted Harry dead. He also explained to her about his parents and what had happened to them while they were walking through the forest.

"This Voldemort person could have something to do with us being out in this forest." said Katniss still trying to figure out how they got stuck out there.

"He could have yeah but why would he bring you here?" said Harry.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out, I don't have any connection to him, I haven't even heard of him until this point."

"Hey Katniss, why are you wearing that uniform? And why does it say district twelve on it?" asked Harry who had been wondering why she wasn't wearing normal muggle clothing like Bella.

"Oh this is my uniform for the hunger games" said Katniss.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hunger games are."

"Do you compete for food? Because I could use some food right now" said Bella.

"Kind of, it's these games where each of the twelve districts sends in two tributes, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18. The tributes from each district are selected by an annual lottery to participate in the Hunger Game. The Hunger Game itself is an event in which the participants, or tributes, must fight to the death in an outdoor arena controlled by the Capitol, until only one individual remains and there district wins food and supplies for the year."

"It sounds violent" said Bella.

"Yeah it is I guess. You guys don't have anything like it?"

"Well we have the triwizard tournament but we don't kill each other for supplies and it has three events and it's actually not really like the hunger games that much at all. Although a boy named Cedric did die in the games because of Voldemort" said Harry getting sad thinking about Cedric.

"Yeah, I don't really like the games that much, I always feel really bad for the poor twelve year old who get sent in. You know my sister was chosen one year but I went in for her" said Katniss, "do you have any sibling?"

"Oh no, my parents…"

"Oh right sorry" said Katniss feeling a bit bad since Harry had just told her about his parents a while ago. "Bella do you have siblings?" said Katniss to Bella who was dragging behind them walking.

"No my parents are divorced so it's just me but my boyfriends had four sibling" said Bella.

"Really, that's quite a few" said Katniss.

"Yeah his sisters' names are Rosalie and Alice and his brothers names are Emmet and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet are married and Alice and Jasper are married" said Bella.

"Wait," said Harry who stopped walking, "you mean his siblings are married to eachother?" who was wondering what kind of messed up world Bella was living in.

"They're not blood related, Dr, Carlisle just takes them in as his kids, there's no incest going on" said Bella. "Do you want to see a picture of them?" asked Bella taking out a picture from her pocket.

"Bella, who's this?" asked Harry noticing someone in the picture. The someone he had been having nightmares about for months, the someone who's face haunted his dreams, the someone he could never forget.

"That's my boyfriend Edward" said Bella.

"No, this is Cedric Diggory" said Harry.

"You mean the boy who died in the wizard tournament you guys have?" asked Katniss.

"Yes exactly that boy!" said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Bella.

"I'm positive" said Harry and they all looked at each other wondering how connected their lives really were.


	7. part 7

**AN: Hey so this is starting to get complicated and I know once you read this it seems like there is a ton of plot holes but don't worry, I have explanations for everything in later chapters that I will write.**

As they all kept walking through the forest Harry kept thinking about Cedric still being alive, for weeks he had had nightmares about the graveyard seeing Cedric die every night in his sleep, and got made fun of Dudley because of it and now he suddenly learned that he was still alive… as a vampire. And not to mention he was dating Bella too, which confused Harry on so many levels. Katniss didn't seem as shocked as Harry by this news, of course she never knew Cedric, but she seemed more interested in figuring out the puzzle as how their lives all fit together to lead them to this point. Bella just looked like she was going to throw up, which meant nothing because she always looked like she was going to throw up.

"So Harry, tell me about this Cedric" said Katniss.

"Well he was in the tournament with me, he had no siblings, he was very smart and really nice and he was also a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Umm… what is a Hufflepuff?" asked Katniss.

"Nobody really knows; it's just a house at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Okay," said Katniss thinking about what Harry just said, "so Bella tell me about Edward."

"Well he's a vampire, but he's a vegetarian vampire because he doesn't like to eat people. He's really smart and amazing with everything he does."

"Well that kind of matches up with Harry's description, I guess." said Katniss. "So Harry, how did Cedric die?"

Harry could describe this event minute by minute with amazing accuracy since this event had played in his mind over and over again but had decided just to give basic facts about how he was killed. "Well we were in the graveyard after the port key-"

"What's a port key?" asked Bella.

"It's an object that can transport people to a certain place by touching it."

"Ohhh"

"Okay anyways, we touched it and got transported to this graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried. Cedric was actually killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. I brought his body back but that's the last time I ever saw him."

"Harry is this Voldemort person close with Vampires?" asked Katniss.

"I actually don't know" replied Harry, he had known that Voldemort had an interest in Goblins, giants and werewolves but he had known nothing about vampires.

"Bella, do you know who turned Edward into a vampire and, if Voldemort wanted to make a alliance with vampires who would he do it with?"

"Carlisle always said he turned Edward or 'Cedric' into a vampire, and the Volturi would be who you go to to make an alliance, they're like the rulers of the vampires" said Bella.

"And do they have special interest in Edward?"

"Yeah they want him to join the Volturi but he doesn't want to so they think of him as a threat to their power, also they're angry that I know so much about Vampires and that he's keeping me a human" said Bella.

"Okay so this is what I have," said Katniss who looked like she solved a piece of the puzzle, "so Cedric was somehow turned into a vampire, although I still haven't figured out how, my guess is Voldemort made an alliance with the Volturi and they told him about 'Edward' and Bella and how they don't like them. So they decided to get rid of Bella-"

"And brought her here" said Harry finishing her sentence. "So you think Voldemort is behind all of us being here?"

"It seems like it seeing as he has a connection between you and Bella" said Katniss.

"What about you being connected and if what you said is true what did they do with Cedric?" asked Harry.

"I still haven't figured any of that out but it's the only plausible situation I can come up with" said Katniss.

It seemed like the only plausible explanation to Harry too but if this was what happened then what did they do with Cedric, how did Katniss fit into any of this, and if the Volturi or Voldemort sent Bella here to be killed does that mean Katniss and Harry were sent here to be killed?


	8. Part 8

**AN: Sorry to put in so much relationship stuff but since Bella's whole book series is basically just a messed up romance I thought I should address it a bit. Also thank you to all the people who are keeping up with my story, it means a lot! Enjoy!**

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Katniss.

"No I don't but it's probably around eleven thirty" said Harry.

"I'm so tired" said Bella, "normally Edward carries me if we're walking a long distance."

"Don't get any ideas" said Harry when he saw Bella looking at him.

"Bella" said Katniss.

"What?"

"Suck it up." Bella just stood still with a shocked face.

"Katniss there's no reason to talk to me like that I mean… I don't think you should be taking your anger out on me ju-just because I have two hot guys fighting over me and you probably don't having anyone" said Bella with a constipated look on her face and a teenage angst tone in her voice. When Bella said this Katniss just laughed.

"Two hot guys fighting over you! Well just so you know I have two guys fighting over me too. Their names are Gale and Peeta and I can assure you they are both very good looking. You're not the only person here who has relationship problems but unlike you I don't let it take over my whole life. So get over yourself!" Again Bella just looked shocked and Harry couldn't help but laugh to himself because he honestly found Bella extremely annoying.

As they kept on walking Harry suggested they sit down for a while because they hadn't seen the thing in the forest for a while so they sat down and set up a fire. Katniss looked a little annoyed to Harry so he tried to ask her a question that might make her happier.

"Katniss, who are Peeta and Gale?"

"Gale is a guy I grew up next to, Peeta is a guy who competed and won the hunger games with me, why?"

"Just wondering since you mentioned them" said Harry. "Are they both 'special' to you?"

"Yes, I guess you could say they are both 'special' to me although me and Peeta are very close. Is there anyone 'special' to you?"

"Yeah" said Harry imagining Ginny's face and thinking about how much he would like to be with her right now.

"So… who is she?"

"Oh right" said Harry getting out of his fantasy land. "Her name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley" said Harry. After Harry said this they sat and stared at the fire for a while.

"I wonder where Edward is" said Bella breaking the silence. When Harry looked over at her she was curled up in a fetal position staring at the fire, looking depressed and feeling bad for herself.

"Bella, get off the ground" said Katniss.

"No, Edward isn't here; I now have a hole in my heart that will never be truly repaired. My life will go by pointlessly for the next five months with nothing happening in it except me screaming in my bed because Edward won't be there and I have really weird nightmares."

"Uhhh" said Harry not really knowing what to say to this.

"Bella stop being overly dramatic" said Katniss. "Just because your boyfriend isn't here doesn't mean you should become suicidal."

"I'm nothing now" said Bella.

"Okay, well I see Bella won't be talking to us for a while so let's try to figure some more stuff out" said Harry.

"Okay well can you tell me more about your last memories?"

"Sure well, I can remember I was chosen for the Quell although I was the only girl option."

"Excuse me, that what?"

"The Quell, it's a glorified version of the hunger games but only victors of previous hunger games can go."

"Oh right"

"Well anyways, during the games there's a force filed to keep people inside the arena during the games and…"

"And?"

"And I can't remember the rest" said Katniss looking really annoyed with herself. "Why can't I remember?"

"Hey its okay, I'm sure you'll remember what happened soon" though Harry wasn't so sure about what he just said.

"Hey guys what's this?" said Bella who was still curled up on the ground but now pointing to a piece of paper on a tree. Katniss got up and walked over to the tree to see what it was.

"It's a note" said Katniss.

"That's strange, why is there a note out here in the middle of nowhere" said Harry. "What does it say?"

"It says 'can't run', that's creepy" said Katniss. Harry then felt a chill go run through his entire body.

"Katniss we need to go. Bella get off the ground, NOW!" yelled Harry. Bella got off the ground and when Harry turned around he saw the creepy figure again and they ran away as fast as they could to get away and to figure out more of the puzzle.


	9. Part 9

**AN: Okay I just want everyone to know Harry and Katniss will not be getting into a relationship, sorry! They're just good friends. Also yes, the slender man is in here but no, he was not the one who brought Katniss, Harry and Bella here and there is more to this than finding the eight pages.**

"This just got twenty times creepier" Harry said. As they kept running through the forest they heard some kind of pounding noise up above them. When they looked up all they could see were stars in the nighttime sky.

"Harry what's… going on?" asked Bella.

"I honestly don't know" replied Harry.

"Something has started," said Katniss, "I don't know what it is, but I know we were all brought here for a reason. Something is going on."

"What? Are we like some special Hunger Games or something?" said Harry.

"No this is definitely not the Hunger Games, it's something much creepier than that" said Katniss.

"Maybe it's like… the Triwizard tournament thingy Harry was talking about" said Bella.

"Bella, you actually listened to us when we talked instead of focusing on your boring internal monologue that focuses mainly on your teen angst?" asked Harry.

"Yeah just that part, I'll always listen to you Harry" said Bella who then looked at her feet and then at him.

"Great," said Harry who was feeling slightly weireded out by Bella now "but this isn't like the triwizard tournament, except for the fact there's three of us, although when I competed there was four of us. Anyways, it's the tri**wizard** tournament, only wizards compete."

"Maybe we're in like some sick version of the triwizard tournament, were we have a task that we have to complete to get out of this forest" said Katniss.

"Maybe, I guess but what would the task even be?" said Harry.

"Maybe it has to do with this piece of paper? The booming sound started when we picked up this piece of paper, so maybe we have to find more" said Katniss.

"No! Let's not find more! When we picked up the page that creepy thing came for us! I'm not suicidal… anymore" said Bella.

"Bella while that's good to know we have to get out of here. I don't want to be stuck here forever and this is the only thing we've found, the only sign of hope to get out of here!"

"Well I would like to know who put us here so I could slap him" said Bella.

"Bella none of us know who put us here we already went over this!" said Harry.

"Sorry I was too busy narrating my life" said Bella.

"Oh my god" said Katniss.

As they kept walking through the forest Katniss kept looking around like she was afraid something was about to pop out and try to attack her. The booming seemed to be as strong as ever and started to really put Harry on edge. Bella kept frequently asking Harry to carry her and Harry of course said no, he was already feeling tired and there was no way he was going to carry a complaining eighteen year old girl.

"Hey what are those, in the distance?" asked Katniss.

"They look like giant tunnels" said Harry

"Harry we better be careful" said Katniss bring out her bow, Harry at the same time took out his wand.

As they started to inch closer they saw the tunnels were hollow with nothing inside of them. Harry started to feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and could feel the nervous energy in the air.

"Guys… we should…go" said Bella choking on every word.

"Bella be quiet" whispered Katniss.

When they finally got to the tunnels Harry and Katniss started to inspect them while Bella stood, what she considered to be, a safe distance away. As Harry and Katniss started to inspect the tunnels Harry found what seemed to be another page.

"Katniss" whispered Harry.

"What?"

"I just found another page, now when I grab it we need to run as fast as possible away from here."

"Bella, did you hear that or are you too busy listening to your thoughts?" asked Katniss.

"Huh?" said Bella.

"Just run when Harry grabs the page" said Katniss.

"What, nooo, those pages are bad" said Bella.

"Too bad" said Katniss.

"Okay guys one, two… three" as soon as Harry grabbed the page Bella screamed as she saw the slender man come out from behind one the tunnels and they all ran as fast as they possibly could. Bella looked like she wanted to die as she ran, Harry was a bit tired but Katniss seemed like she could running forever.

"Okay guys we can walk now" said Katniss.

As they started walking Bella started panting while Harry just felt a little winded.

"Okay what does the note say?" asked Harry.

"It says 'follows'"

"As if we didn't know that" said Harry.

"Okay well now let's go find the next page" said Katniss.

"Can't we take like a five minute break?" asked Bella.

"No we can't! That thing is following us and we have to keep moving if we want to get out of here" said Harry.

"Uhh" said Bella and they walked off into the forest to find the next page.


	10. Part10

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next part of the story. Sorry that this took a while to get posted. Enjoy!**

As Harry and Katniss and Bella kept on walking to find the other pages Harry couldn't help thinking about Cedric, about how he was still alive. He couldn't exactly say how he felt about it, happy obviously because he was still alive but also at the same time kind of angry. For months he had been having nightmares about Cedric dying, feeling so guilty that he, harry, was the reason Cedric was dead and now suddenly he found out Cedric was alive?!

"How big is this forest, we've been walking like forever" said Bella.

"Well this is the end" said Katniss.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"There's a force field here, like the one they use in the hunger games" said Katniss.

"I don't see anything" said Harry.

"Most people can't, but I can. We're definitely in some sort games" said Katniss.

"Yeah Triwizard tournament meets Hunger Games" said Harry.

"Hey guys how many creepy pages do you think there are?" asked Bella looking at the pages.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure we have to find all of them" said Katniss.

"I don't think there's too many, I mean we've only seen two so far but who knows how big this place is" said Harry. "Let's just keep on walking."

As they walked further and further they found came across a bunch of old gas tanks.

"Look Harry there might be another page around here!"

"Okay let's go check, Bella you can be a look out for that thing"

"Okay, but why are there random gas tanks in the middle of the forest?"

"I have to admit that is kind of weird" said Harry.

"I don't know why they're random gas tanks out here; that's actually a good question" said Katniss.

"Thanks, Mm boyfriend says I'm really observant!" said Bella.

"Sure you are" said Harry, thinking Cedric must have gotten really messed in the head to date this girl.

"Okay well let's get the page" said Katniss.

As Harry and Katniss both slowly walked towards the gas tanks Bella stayed behind to 'look out' for the creepy creature. As Harry examined the gas tanks he saw a small symbol on one that read _District 5_.

"Katniss aren't there different districts from where you're from?" asked Harry.

"Yeah there use to be thirteen, now there are twelve" said Katniss. "Why do you ask right now?"

"Because this gas tank says district five on it" said Harry.

"I guess that makes sense, they are the power district. But why there's a tank out here from them I have no clue" said Katniss.

As they kept inspecting all the tanks Harry finally found the other note that read 'Don't look or it takes you'.

"Bella I'm going to grab the page get ready to run- or whatever you really do" said Harry remembering that Bella usually stumbles instead of running. As Harry grabbed the note, the creature suddenly appeared behind one of the gas tanks. As Harry turned around to start running he quickly saw that one of the gas tanks had a symbol that read _District 13_. Then they all started to run as fast as they could and slowed down when they thought he was gone although Harry could still slightly feel the creatures presence.

"Hey Katniss?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" said Katniss.

"One of those gas tanks had a symbol that said 'district 13'. What does that district make?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure it said district 13?" asked Katniss who looked slightly worried now.

"Yeah, positive" said Harry.

"They worked with nuclear stuff, but no one is suppose to be living there anymore. The capitol destroyed that district" said Katniss.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"They destroyed it because the district tried to have an uprising. So the capitol bombed the district, no one lives there anymore" said Katniss.

"Then why was there a symbol that said 'district 13'?" asked Harry.

"I don't know" said Katniss.

"Guys… I think I'm dying" said Bella who was breathing super heavily.

"Come on Bella we have to keep moving, we can't stop" said Katniss as she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her off the ground.

"We just have to keep walking" said Harry and they moved forward.


	11. Part 11

**AN: Please just remember this takes place in Harry's sixth year. Also I hope you enjoy this.**

As they three walked further into the forest they were all feeling very on edge. Harry could the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Katniss decided to have her bow out at all times and Bella… just had the same dull serious expression on her face.

"Harry, I don't like this!" said Bella.

"Honestly Bella none of us like this!" said Katniss.

"Hey look over there!" said Harry pointing to what looked like an abandoned building.

"NOOO!" screamed Bella. "This is just like a horror movie! Three teenagers out in the woods come across an old abandoned building and decide to check it out and usually either one person or none of them come back out! And I already know I'm going to be the one who dies first!"

"Yeah you probably would die first" said Harry.

"I have to agree with that" said Katniss, "but we should still go in and check it out."

"Noooo!" whined Bella.

But unfortunately to Bella, they decided to go inside anyways. As Harry slowly opened to door he could feel a very cold eerie wind blow across his face. When he looked inside he saw broken white tiles everywhere and could hear water dripping from somewhere in the building.

"Guys, is that… blood" asked Bella and if it was possible, she turned even paler.

"It looks like it" said Harry. And then Bella dropped to floor.

"Get off the floor" said Katniss sternly and she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her up.

As they walked further and further into the bathrooms Harry tried to look for and pages and eventually had to take out his wand and use a lumos spell because it had gotten s dark.

"This bathroom place is like a maze" said Katniss.

"Oh my god!" said Bella and they all turned around to the creature standing in a distant hallway.

"Walk faster" said Katniss.

And they kept walking further and further through the building as fast as they could although it seemed like the place went on forever. 'What kind of messed up bathroom is this?' thought Harry as he kept walking. When they finally found the page near a bunch of bathroom stalls Katniss grabbed it without even reading it but now things got challenging, they had made their way in and now they had to get out.

As Harry, Katniss and Bella got out of the place with the bathroom stalls there were two hallways to take in one he could clearly see the silhouette of the creature so naturally he chose the other hallways and found another page down in the middle of it. They kept on walking but when they got to the end of that hallway the creature was now down there. Katniss then grabbed Bella's and Harry's arm and ran back down the hallway but when they got to the other end the creature then appeared right in front of them.

"Oh my god!" screamed Bella for the fifth time. Harry then had a feeling like the life was being sucked out of him; it was almost like the same feeling of a dark dementor. As he was having this feeling he could see Katniss dropping to the ground along with Bella. As fast as Harry could he grabbed onto Bella's and Katniss' shoulders closed his eyes and tried to disapperate out of there without splinching anyone.

When Harry opened his eyes he was looking up at the night sky above him. When he looked to his side he could see Katniss and Bella lying on the ground next to him.

"What just happened?" asked Katniss in a drowsy voice. "Oh, I feel sick."

"I just disapperated us," said Harry "We're out of the building and should be safe for a little while. Also, feeling like you're going to throw up is common usually after the couple times you disapperate."

"Wait," said Bella, who sounded even more sick then Bella, "if you can disapperate, then why don't you disapperate us out of here?"

"There's a force field, remember Bella?" said Katniss.

"Yeah but why didn't he disapperate us all those times we saw that creepy thing before?"

"Because I haven't ever really disapperated on my own and definitely not with three people" said Harry. "One thing that can happen with disapperating is a thing called splinching. Splinching is when you disapperate but part of your body gets left behind and it's really dangerous and the more people that you disapperate with the higher chance it might happen. I was afraid that I might splinch one of you."

"Can't you just use your magic to heal us if it happens?" asked Bella.

"Well no, because I don't know how" said Harry and they allayed there for around another minute not saying anything probably because of exhaustion.

"Okay," said Katniss standing up, "let's get going." Bella didn't even challenge Katniss this time because she was tired to talk. As Harry got up he felt pretty tired as well and hoped that this would all be over soon.


	12. Part 12

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in over a week but I've been super busy with tests. Anyways here's the next part, it's a little short but I wanted to give you guys something, hope you enjoy!**

As Harry, Bella and Katniss continued to walk through the woods they tried to find anything that looked unusual. Harry could tell Katniss still seemed slightly sick from him disapperating her because she wasn't as steady on her feet as she usually was. They all kept wandering in the forest for another thirty minutes when Harry saw a bunch of large rocks and of another piece of paper. Harry took a deep sigh because he knew what was going to happen and so did Bella and Katniss, Harry quickly ran up grabbed the page and of course the creepy creature showed and they all started running to get away from it.

"This is getting old" said Katniss panting as they were running away from the creature but now the creature was stalking them so much they never stopped running. As Harry found another page near a truck he wondered how many more pages there were but when he found another page near a red silo and took it he found out the answer because suddenly the eerie atmosphere seemed to go away and everything got quiet.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"I think we got all the pages" said Katniss even though she still had a feeling they weren't alone.

"What happens now?" asked Harry, had they won the game?

"Guys look over there!" screamed Bella pointing at of course, the creature. 'Okay we need to get rid of that thing' thought Harry, who suddenly got an idea.

"Guys come on!" said Harry and he started running towards the gas tanks.

"Don't look back!" screamed Katniss to Bella, since every time she looked back when she was running she usually tripped.

When they finally reached the gas tanks, Katniss wondered what Harry was trying to do. Harry then suddenly took out his wand and yelled "Diffindo!" Katniss could see part of the gas tank was cut open and she could smell the gas leaking out of the tank.

"Harry what are you trying do?" asked Katniss.

"We need to get him near that gas tank!" yelled Harry pointing at the tank he had just partially cut open.

"Why?" asked Katniss, but Harry didn't respond.

As they ran near the tanks he could see the creature wasn't close enough to the tank for his plan to work and yelled "We need to get him closer!" Bella then ran right in front of the tank to lure the creature to the tank.

"Bella are you crazy!" yelled Katniss.

"I have to do this!" she yelled back at Katniss and Harry as the creature went right up in front of her.

"Incendio!" yelled Harry and the whole tank burst into flames and as soon as he saw it was about to explode he ran and grabbed Bella's arm to pull her towards him and Katniss. Harry then quickly yelled "Protego!" to shield them all from the explosion. When the explosion was over Harry looked up and saw tiny chunk of the creature everywhere, Katniss looked relieved and Bella just started to throw up.

"Oh thank god!" said Katniss. "Bella don't do that again!"

"Do what?" said Bella when she was done vomiting.

"Don't sacrifice yourself again! You probably would have died!" said Harry. "You're lucky I was fast enough to pull you away from the exploding tank!"

"Wait Harry, which tank did you hit!" said Katniss remembering the one with the district thirteen symbol. If Harry had hit that one they would all be in major trouble right now.

"Don't worry; I didn't hit the tank with the district thirteen symbol, I made sure of that" said Harry.

"Oh good!" said Katniss.

"So is it over?" asked Bella.

"No we still have to get out of here" said Katniss.

"Yeah and we still have to figure out how we got here," said Harry, "so we better keep moving." And they started walking again through the forest. They walked until they got to the force field where Katniss and Harry tried to think of how to get through it.


	13. Part 13

As Harry and Katniss walked up to the force field Harry yelled "Perfringo!" Suddenly there was a hole on the force field and they could escape. When they walked outside the force field it seemed like had actually walked into another world. All of trees were completely barren, and instead of the thick green grass in the stadium there were only patches of dead grass.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"I think we're in district thirteen… guys we need to get back in the stadium, we can't breathe in the air!" said Katniss.

"No way there are scary things in there!" said Bella.

"Well if you stay out here you're going to die!" Katniss yelled to Bella.

"There is no way I'm going back in there!" yelled Bella back.

"Ebullio" said Harry and suddenly they all the bubble head charm over them.

"Whoa" said Katniss realizing what had happened to her.

"There, are we all good" said Harry.

"Yeah we're all cool" said Bella to Harry smiling at him. Harry then quickly looked away from Bella and back to Katniss.

"So what should we do now?" asked Harry.

"Well first we should get as far away as possible from this stadium and set up camp somewhere so let's go."

As they walked through waste lands of district thirteen Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everything looked completely destroyed. How could a government do this to their own people? When they finally found what seemed to be an acceptable spot to rest they all sat down and Bella immediately fell asleep. Harry and Katniss then found some wood and made a small fire for all them all sit around, and in Bella's case, lie around. As Harry looked at the fire he thought of how much he missed Hogwarts, and how much he wished he was there, he also thought about what Hermione would do if she was in this situation. 'She probably would have figured out what the heck was going by now' thought Harry. If only he could figure this out maybe they could all go home.

"This place is depressing" said Harry.

"Well this is what happens when you disobey the government although, my district really isn't much better" said Katniss.

"Do all of the districts look like this?" said Harry wondering how awful this country really is.

"No, some districts are really nice like district one, and of course the capitol is also nice."

"Why doesn't everyone just live at the capitol?"

"Well you have to be very wealthy to live there and everyone there is also crazy"

"Crazy how?" asked Harry.

"Well they wear the weirdest outfits and some people even dye their own skin and whiskers implanted. Of course to them that isn't weird, that's just being fashionable. "

"That doesn't sound like being fashionable that just sound like being crazy" said Harry.

"Yeah I know, it's crazy but they only do show how much more money they have than people like me" said Katniss as she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. Harry could tell she was exhausted and decided to stop talking and he too dropped to the ground, although he didn't fall asleep right away. If all of this was ever settled and done he would get to go back to Hogwarts castle, one of the most amazing places Harry could think of. Katniss would have to go back to her poor district, if only there were some way Harry could take her with him back to Hogwarts. As Harry thought this he could see the sun peeking up from behind some dead trees and decided he could decide what to do later after he had some sleep.

**AN: Well, did you like it? Don't worry the story isn't over, there's still more chapters to come but here are some questions for you all.**

**~ How's the story going? What do you think is going to happen next?**

**~ Should I kill off Bella?**

**~ I know I said before I wasn't going to have Harry and Katniss get together but do you think they should?**

**Thanks!**


	14. Part 14

As Harry woke up he felt much better after having a few hours of sleep. As he looked around he could now clearly see the barren landscape that was district thirteen. Great, now he had another problem; he finally found a way to get out of the arena and now he had to find a way to get him out of district thirteen. He also felt the need to get Katniss out of Panem, she was his friend and he couldn't let her live in this awful place he had to get her out of here as well. There was still the question in his mind about Cedric/Edward as well; it appeared that he was still out there in the world, but how he fit into this whole thing Harry had no clue.

"Good morning Harry" said Katniss who was waking up and put her hand to her face to make sure the bubble around her face that was full of fresh air was still there.

"I hate…camping" said Bella. When Harry looked at her he could clearly see scratches all over her which she probably got from all the times she tripped and fell when they were running.

"Good to know Bella" said Harry.

"What are we going to now?" asked Bella.

"We're going to look around and see if we can find anything around here" said Katniss.

"No…no, no…I don't want to walk anymore, can't we take like a break or something" said Bella who again sounded like she was struggling to say the words that came out of her mouth.

"No we can't take a break, we have to keep going" said Harry

"Fine" said Bella and she got up. This surprised Harry since normally to make Bella move Katniss would have to usually yell at her.

When they started walking across district thirteen they were all silent until Bella said, "It was so cold last night."

"We had a fire going all through the night, how could you have possibly been cold?" said Katniss.

"Well one time when I was camping and it was cold I just slept with a guy who was a werewolf. They're really warm and keep me warmer than any fire could."

Harry now thought of professor Lupin and tried again to push a mental image out of his head. "That's great information to know Bella" said Harry.

"Guys look!" said Katniss pointing to a huge metal door in the ground. They all quickly ran over to inspect the giant door. To Harry it looked really old and worn but at the same time it looked like it was rarely ever used. Katniss went over and tried to pull it open but she had no success, Harry went over to help but they still couldn't get it to budge. Eventually Harry took out his wand and said "_Alohomora_!" and the door swung open.

"Okay, who want to go in first?" asked Harry.

"I'll go" said Katniss and she jumped in.

"Your turn Bella" said Harry.

"I can just go… last" said Bella.

"No you're going in second so I can make sure you actually come" said Harry.

"Fine" said Bella and then she jumped in, and shortly after her Harry went in. When Harry was in he looked around at what was in front of him.

"It's like a city" said Bella. The place to Harry seemed almost in a way like the ministry of magic.

As they stood there awestruck by district thirteen's' underground city Katniss suddenly shouted "Gale!" and ran up to a boy that Harry didn't recognize. "Gale what are you doing here?"

The strange boy that Harry didn't know looked at her and responded "District 12 has been bombed"

**AN: And that is where I shall leave off for this week, of course there is more to come. Thank you to all the people who commented on my last chapter I appreciate every comment I get!**


	15. Part 15

"No!" cried Katniss who looked devastated at the moment.

"Katniss what just happened?" said Harry as he ran up to her. "And who are you?" he then asked looking up at Gale.

"The capitol bombed our district to punish the people in it for rebelling. Oh and this is Gale, he's one of my friends from back home. Gale this is Harry" said Katniss.

"It's nice to meet you" said Gale.

"Gale is my family alright?" asked Katniss.

"Yes we were able to get them out and they should be here. Hey Katniss who's that lost pale girl over there? Is she with you?" said Gale pointing to Bella who did in fact look extremely lost and confused, although that's really what she looked like most of the time she was with Harry and Katniss.

"Yeah she's with me" said Katniss.

"Where did you meet her?" asked Gale.

"Its long story" said Katniss. "So is everyone here?"

"Well no a bunch of the tributes that were participating in the Quell were taken by the Capitol, we thought you were one of them" said Gale.

"Wait who was taken?"

"Peeta, Enobaria, Johanna, and Annie."

"We have to get them back!"

"We're going to have a team go into the capitol and get them don't worry about it."

"No I'm going in myself to go get them."

"Katniss once President Coin knows you're here she's not going to let you leave and you can't do it alone!"

"Well I'm not going to be alone because I have Harry and…Harry to help me!"

"Well can you at least stay a day before you run off to the Capitol because you guys look exhausted. I can give you guys rooms to stay in." said Gale looking at all three of them and noticing they all had huge dark circles around their eyes.

Katniss was truly very tired, even with the couple hours she had to sleep. "Fine show us our rooms"

As they started to walk Harry noticed everyone around them had markings on their arms and decided to ask "Hey Gale, what are those markings on everyone's arms?"

"In District 13, the citizens are put on a strict schedule everyday printed on their forearm. On the schedule, it shows what that person needs to do, the specific activity, and the time showed in 24-hour time. Certain activities that are scheduled every morning are breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Other activities are the Command, where people write down what they want changed or added to the schedule. The schedule also depends on the age like if you are a child or a teenager, you go to school, if you are old enough to work, you work in the kitchen, or the hospital. During the day everyone has a strict 30 minute down time with family as well as other activities."

"Oh wow, it seems really organized here" said Harry.

"Gale, are there any vampires here?" asked Bella.

"Umm, not that I know of" said Gale looking at Bella like she was crazy, then looked to Harry and asked "Harry is she always like this or is she just really tired?"

"She's always like this"

"Okay well this is where Harry can stay and Bella you can have the room next to him."

"Okay, but hey do I get to wear what everyone else is wearing?" asked Bella who noticed everyone was wearing a grey shirt and pants, which was totally her style since she hated wearing anything remotely fancy or girly in any way.

"Yes it's pretty much mandatory"

"Awesome because I hate nice clothing!" said Bella.

"Is that sarcasm or is she actually being serious?" asked Gale.

"I think she's actually serious" said Katniss.

"Okay then, well Harry you and Bella can go get some rest and I'll go bring Katniss to her family. After that you guys can all meet President Coin"

"Okay" said Harry who went and laid down on his bed trying to think how far away Hogwarts was from here. 'How am I ever going to get home?' thought Harry. 'If I'll ever get home' and he drifted off to sleep again hoping that maybe when he woke up this would be just a dream.

**AN: So here's another part for you all, hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Part 16

As Harry woke up he felt suddenly alert wondering where he was, since he usually woke up to seeing Gryffindor red curtains and his roommates next to him. Then he suddenly remembered everything that had happened within the last day or so and felt slightly calmer knowing that he was safe where he was. As he slowly rose out of bed he realized he didn't know his way around this place at all and certainly had no clue where Katniss was. He wandered around a bit looking to see if he recognized anyone until he saw Katniss talking to a lady.

"Oh there he is, Harry this is President Coin" said Katniss in a somewhat cheerful voice although the look on her face didn't seem like she was so happy.

"Hello" said President Coin to Harry.

"Hi" said Harry back.

President Coin then turned around back to face Katniss and said "It was nice talking to you Katniss, it was nice to meet you too Harry."

"Katniss what's going on here?" asked Harry.

"President Coin just wanted to talk to me; she's planning on taking down the Capitol and she wants me to help her" said Katniss.

"Okay, and are you going to?"

"Most likely I will I can't have things like the Hunger Games continue, it's just awful how they put kids in the arena and make them fight to the death. It's just not sane and our government can't keep doing this" said Katniss with a passion in her voice that Harry admired.

"Speaking of the Hunger Games and arenas, do you know what us being in that arena thing was all about?" asked Harry wondering if she now held the answer to the question they had been wondering for so long.

"I actually did talk to president Coin about that and she told me the capitol probably put me there to get rid of me."

"Well that explains why you were there, but doesn't explain Bella and I were there, and also didn't Gale say that they kept other tributes from this 'Quell' thing that you guys do. Why wouldn't they keep you and brainwash you like everyone else?"asked Harry trying to think this all over.

"Well, the capitol viewed as like the leader of the rebellion; maybe they thought that it would be easier to killing me then trying to brainwash me" said Katniss trying as well to think everything over as well.

"I guess that could be a possibility but it still doesn't explain why Bella and I were there" said Harry.

"Yeah I know," said Katniss, "speaking of Bella, where is she?"

"She might still be in her room sleeping" said Harry remembering that she had the room next to his. As Katniss and Harry started to walk towards Bella's room they heard a faint scream and as they got closer and closer to Bella's room.

"That's Bella!" said Katniss and her and Harry ran to Bella's room as fast as they could and opened up her door to find Bella lying on her bed screaming her brains out.

"Bella wake up!" said Katniss as she started to shake her. Bella stopped screaming and slowly looked up at Katniss.

"Oh hey" said Bella.

"Bella what's wrong! Are you sick or hurt?" said Katniss looking down at her with a panicked face.

"Oh no I'm fine, it was just a bad dream" said Bella in a way that sounded like her screaming like she was being stabbed was perfectly normal.

"What do you mean it was just a bad dream?!" said Katniss who was now frustrated Bella again.

"Oh I have them from time to time, it's no big deal" said Bella as Katniss did a face palm.

"Katniss let's just go talk to some other people about what's going on while Bella pulls herself together" said Harry knowing that if Katniss wasn't separated from Bella soon that Katniss might just stab her.

"If we're leaving until Bella pulls herself together we'll be gone for years" said Katniss and Harry laughed for the first time in awhile.

**AN: Another part for you all, and thanks for the comments! Hope you enjoy this next part!**


	17. part 17

It had been a few days now that Harry had been in district thirteen and nothing particularly interesting had seemed to have happened. It was the same every day, he would wake up, eat, Katniss would go hunting and make more propaganda, and he would eat some more, talk to Katniss and then go to sleep. Nothing was happening and he was still not close to getting back home until one interesting thing happened. They had finally brought the rest of the tributes home that were captured.

Harry was walking in the hallway when Bella walked up to him and said, "Harry did you here…like….."

"Like what?" said Harry since Bella now looked like a constipated person inspecting the floor.

"The tributes are…like back" said Bella.

"They are? When did this happen?!" asked Harry who was glad that there was something interesting going on.

"Like… six hours ago" said Bella who was still inspecting the floors.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Harry.

"Well I was supposed to, but… I was busy thinking about my life and like…stuff, you know" said Bella who looked up at Harry and quickly looked down again and started to play with her hair.

"Yeah sure" said Harry not even trying to think about how her brain worked.

After learning this information Harry quickly ran to Katniss' room to see what was going on only to find sitting on her bed looking completely depressed.

"Katniss what's going on?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing" said Katniss.

"That's not true; I can see that something is obviously wrong. What happened?" said Harry wondering if something went wrong with the tributes.

"I said it's nothing, okay!"yelled Katniss, but this really made Harry even more worried about her. He had never seen her so upset not even when she was angry with Bella.

"Katniss, did something happen with one of the tributes?" asked Harry but Katniss didn't say anything back to him.

"Katniss, you know you can talk to me if you need to" said Harry and he sat down on the bed next to her and out his hand on her shoulder.

"It is about the tributes" said Katniss, "actually it's about one particular tribute, Peeta"

"What happened with Peeta" asked Harry, he knew that Peeta and Katniss were very close and hoped that he hadn't been injured or even worse, killed.

"I saw him today. I was happy that he was alive but… he attacked me and tried to kill me."

"Wait this is the Peeta you were telling me about at the camp fire that one night right?" asked Harry thinking that the Peeta Katniss told him about wouldn't have ever attacked her.

"It is the same one, the capitol brainwashed him."

"At least you know he didn't mean anything he did. If he was in his right mind Katniss I'm sure he would have never tried to attack you. You've told me about him and how much you like him and how much he likes you and if any of that stuff is true, I know Peeta didn't mean any of the stuff he said or did" said Harry.

"Thank you" said Katniss who then hugged Harry. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Any time" said Harry.

**AN: Hey sorry it's been two weeks since I've posted but I've been super busy with finals and school work. Anyways the part is up now so I hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Part 18

A couple days after the tributes were brought in; Harry was sitting around as usual while everybody else seemed to be going crazy. Everyone was running around talking about an uprising that was coming soon and invading the capitol and although Harry was interested in this entire thing he never asked Katniss what was going on. She always seemed to be so stressed about so instead he would try to talk to her about trivial things like how her hunt went or how her sister was or anything really that could take her mind off the uprising that seemed to be coming soon.

One day when Harry was walking down a hall he actually ran into Peeta, who looked like quite awful. He had scratches and bruises all over him and Harry knew that he must have been tortured.

"Oh hello" said Peeta when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Oh hi, you must be Peeta" said Harry.

"Yes I am. Your friends with Katniss, right? Wasn't it Katniss, you and that other strange girl who were put in that strange stadium?" asked Peeta.

"Yep, I was there and I'm glad to be out" said Harry thinking about that horrible place.

"Yeah I know how it feels to be put in a strange stadium fighting for your life. It's not the best feeling. And I've had it happen more than once" said Peeta and Harry remembered that he too was put in the Hunger Games and the Quell with Katniss and knew exactly how Harry felt.

"Yeah I'm hoping it never happens again" said Harry.

"Oh, same here" said Peeta who then gave Harry smile. "Oh Harry, you and Katniss aren't…"

"Dating? No we're not, don't worry about it" said Harry who was caught a little off guard by this question. He never really thought about Katniss that way, I mean sure, he cared about her feelings and her safety but in friend sort of way nothing more than that.

"Oh okay, sorry to ask but I was just wondering. Anyways I'm off to apologize to Katniss and explain why I attacked her. I wasn't in my right mind and I feel awful now… I hope she'll forgive me" said Peeta who looked ashamed of himself.

"Hey, she knows that you were brainwashed and I know she'll forgive you" said Harry know that Katniss would in fact forgive him.

"Thanks!" said Peeta and he shook Harry's hand. Harry could tell by the way Peeta talked that he really cared for Katniss, but not a friendship care like Harry, it seemed to go deeper than that. After saying goodbye Peeta walked down the hall and Harry could tell that Peeta was a good guy and he was happy that he had come to his senses and that he and Katniss could finally sort everything out.

"Harry!" yelled Katniss, who was running towards him looking excited and nervous at the same time.

"What?" asked Harry, who was wondering what was going on.

"We're invading the capitol!" said Katniss.

"You mean its happening?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it's finally happening! We're going to capture president Snow" said Katniss.

"When are you guys leaving?" asked Harry.

"Soon but your coming with us right?" asked Katniss.

"I am?" replied Harry.

"Well your powers would definitely help us, but if you don't want come that's fine, it's very dangerous and I would never want to force you into that situation" said Katniss but Harry already knew Katniss would never make him risk his life.

"No of course I'll come," said Harry, "I've already risked my life like eight times already in life and I've come out alright. I'm sure I won't die this time."

"Thank you, we could really use your help" said Katniss.

"I'll always help you" said Harry and gave Katniss a small smile.

"Can I go!" shouted Bella out of nowhere.

"What! How long have you….but….what?!" said Katniss.

"I've just been sitting here in angst, anyways can I go to?" said Bella.

"Fine, but if you do anything to jeopardize this mission I will shoot you" said Katniss giving Bella a stern look.

"Don't worry, I probably just sit around the whole time and not do anything" said Bella.

**AN: hey everybody I hoped you liked the chapter! Anyways I have one important question for you all…**

**~Should Harry save Prim?**

**I've been thinking about it but I'm not quite sure if I should save her or not so I've decided to ask all of you what you think! Comment what you think and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Part 19

It was finally the day to strike the capitol. Everyone was excited and ready to go when it came although Katniss seemed a bit nervous to Harry but he knew that was pretty normal for her.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"I'm more than ready to end all of this" said Katniss.

"Katniss, who will be president once we get rid of president snow?" asked Harry.

"President Coin will be president" said Katniss.

"Oh" said Harry. Harry always got a certain vibe when he was around President Coin. He couldn't exactly describe but it was like there was ulterior motive behind everything she did.

"Katniss do you like president coin?" asked Harry.

"Well not particularly why?"

"Well it seems like she's planning something else, like once she becomes president she'll just take over and run Panem the way the capitol does now" said Harry.

"I kind of have that feeling too but Harry right now we should focus on bringing the capitol down then we can think about the new one" said Katniss.

"Okay" said Harry.

"Are we all ready?" said Bella, who actually looked not bored but serious, which was new to Harry.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Okay then let's go" said Bella.

"Bella what's going on with you?" that was all Harry could manage to say.

"This battle Harry, this is real and there's no messing around. I mean if this gets messed up we could lose so many lives! And if we don't mess up we can change everything for the better and I am going to fight and work as hard as I can to make sure it changes for better" said Bella.

"Okay then let's do this!" said Katniss.

**Later during the battle**

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Bella after they both heard a huge explosion.

"I don't know, let's go see happened" said Harry. As they both ran towards President Snow's mansion Harry and Bella both stared in horror at all the children lying on the ground injured from the explosion.

"What is this?" said Bella in a small voice. "We didn't do this did we? The capitol did the explosion right?"

"I think…we did this" said Harry who couldn't believe that the cause he was fighting would hurt and injure innocent children. Just then Harry saw a bunch of medics run in to help all the children one of them being Primrose Everdeen, Katniss' little sister. As she ran in he wondered if Katniss knew that her little sister was here.

"This is awful, how could we do this!?" asked Bella.

"It's not just our fault, the capitol shouldn't be using children as human shields" said Harry. "And _we _didn't do this the people who are running this mission did this…President Coin did this" said Harry watching as the medics were trying to help the injured children.

"Harry look!" said Bella pointing to the second wave of parachutes coming in with more bombs. Harry immediately started running into the wreckage that the first bombing left behind.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" yelled Bella but Harry just ran straight to Prim not thinking about what Bella was yelling. As Harry ran to Prim it was like everything was going in slow motion, and as Prim saw him she stood up give him a questionable look as she was wondering what he was doing. Harry grabbed her arm and took out his wand as fast as he could and yelled _"Protego!"_ because at that moment he saw a flash of bright light.

"Bella what's going on?" screamed Katniss as she saw Harry running as fast as he could towards her little sister.

"I don't know he's crazy, there's a whole second wave of bombs coming in!" said Bella.

"Wait what?! Prim!" yelled Katniss as she tried to run forward to save her sister and Harry as well but it was too late as suddenly the second waves of bombs were dropped and exploded right where all the medics and Harry were.

"No!" screamed Katniss and she suddenly dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands as she thought to herself 'Prim is dead, they killed her'. And she felt no hope until Bella screamed out "Harry, Prim!"

"Huh" said Katniss as she looked up to see Harry and Prim standing in the new wreckage the second wave of bombs left behind. "Prim? Prim!" yelled Katniss as she ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Prim your alive, I thought I lost you. How did you live?" said Katniss but as soon as she turned to look at Harry she immediately knew the answer. "Harry, thank you" said Katniss and hugged him too. He and her sister were saved.

**AN: So I decided to save Prim, and I hope most of you agree with that decision. Anyways the battle continues in the next part so I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the battle and I can't wait to post the next part next week!**


	20. Part 20

**AN: Yeah I know it's been waaaaayyyy too long since I've posted but here you go**

As Harry and Katniss ran into President Snow's mansion they found President Snow in his rose garden and Katniss couldn't have been angrier at him for using innocent children as human shields to protect and then killing them. As she and Harry step into Snow's garden Harry smells the roses instantly and sees roses of all different colors. The air in the room damp but nice and it makes him feel calmer as he breathes it in.

As Katniss and Harry look around Katniss finds a white bud and is about to cut when suddenly out of nowhere President Snow comes up and says "That's a nice one"

_'Where did he come from!'_thought Katniss.

"The colors are lovely, of course, but nothing says perfection like white."

"Wow, even in battle you still live a life of luxury. Using children as human shields and just killing them like they don't matter at all. You're a monster!" said Harry

"You really don't think I gave that order did you? What purpose could it have served?" asked Snow.

"We all know you're not a saint Snow, and we know you could care less if children die seeing that you do it every year" said Harry thinking that this man was no better than Voldemort in the way that he acted.

"We all know I'm not above killing children, but I'm not wasteful. I only take lives for very specific reasons and there was no reason for me to destroy a pen full of capitol children" said Snow.

"He's lying" Harry said to Katniss while Snow was coughing and Katniss gave him a look she believed that too.

"I must concede it was a masterful move on Coin's part" said snow as he continued to talk about how peoples allegiance to him diminished when they saw what happened.

The whole time President Snow talked Katniss stood there as strong as ever listening to his words and hadn't said a thing to him the whole time not showing any anger but Harry knew inside she was absolutely furious. Harry didn't believe a single word he said, he was fighting for the right side with Katniss. There was no way there side would do that and as snow finished Katniss looked at him straight in the eye and said "I don't believe you." It was the only thing she had said to him the whole time.

"Oh my dear Miss Everdeen, I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other." As he said that Katniss and Harry walked away.

* * *

"You don't believe him do you?" asked Harry even though Katniss had said it Snow's face he could never truly know with Katniss. Katniss looked at him but didn't say anything as she picked up a cup.

"_Aguamenti_!" said Harry and the cup filled with water, and even though Katniss had seen him do magic before it was still weird to her. She had never believed in fairy tales her whole life and seeing a person who could do magic before her eyes gave her a small sense of hope that somewhere amongst humanity there was still some good.

"Sorry," said Harry, "I know you don't like me using magic when I don't need to."

"Its fine" said Katniss as she put the Rose bud that she took from President Snow's garden into the water. Harry watched her as she sat and stare at the flower. He knew that probably multiple thoughts were going through her mind trying to decide if she believed Snow or not. When she finally got up and exited the room Harry never got her answer.

**AN: Well there you go finally another part! I promise you all it will not take me another two months to write then next part! I'll try to get the next part up in a week or less. I hope you enjoyed the part!**


End file.
